Increasingly, people are able to perform more functions and obtain more data while mobile using electronic data devices such as mobile communication devices. For example, personal digital assistants (PDAs) allow people to check appointments, read and send email, browse the Internet, and make and receive phone calls. Mobile phones let people make and receive calls, and perform other functions such as reading and sending email and browsing the Internet. More and more, vehicles are being equipped with electronic systems such as phones, navigation devices, compact disc (CD) players, video cassette players, and digital video disc (DVD) players.
With the increase in mobile distributed information processing, there is also an increase in the availability of multimedia services for this processing. More stores now sell DVDs and other devices, and more systems are available for processing mobile telephone calls and other mobile communications, e.g., from other wireless devices.